


Cats for Cami

by autumn_soldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cat Samandriel, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Samandriel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, Polyamory, Professor Castiel, Retired Hunter Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_soldier/pseuds/autumn_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and having long forgotten the hunting life, sleepy, happy Professor Castiel Winchester hears a noise coming from the back door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats for Cami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/gifts).



> sorry it's so late, cami! you may not have wanted anything like this but i was sort of self-indulgent with the cats they're legit my weakness.  
> oneshot, retired!AU, in which angels have an animal form they revert to in times of stress or peril. samandriel gets locked out of the house in the rain, which obviously warranted him becoming a cat for the evening.

The scratching started around three in the morning. Castiel was the first to hear it, stretched out and sleeping on the sofa in the living room, with the collected works of HP Lovecraft on his lap, after he’d fallen asleep reading that night. He stood, frowning and immediately on the alert.

“Hello?” He called into the dark, instinctively reaching for his angel blade, but remembered he no longer carried one when his sleeve failed to produce his old arsenal. Cas took a breath; it was okay. The Apocalypse was over, heaven and hell restored, and his husbands and himself had resigned long ago. Dean was a mechanic and local chef at a burger joint, and his lover Samandriel was studying mythology at the local community college. He, himself, was a professor at the college, and took full liberties with the student he shared a bed with.

Sam lived down the street with his archangel ( Gabriel made sure they visited bi-monthly at the very least), and all was well. Cas had never been this happy in his long, hard life.

He was just starting to calm down, when the scratching came again. He stood, and drew back the curtains which concealed their long garden, through the glass French windows that had added at least another 0 to the houses retail price. To the angel’s surprise, he was met with a tiny kitten, barely even the size of a closed fist, obviously a baby. It was blue-eyed, sandy in colour, and pawing at the window with it’s tiny kitten paws, mewing loud enough to wake the dead. That is, if the dead had highly developed hearing.

“Oh, you are very small.” He acknowledged, opening the doors at once and letting the kitten in. The tiny creature pattered in, and shook itself, covering Castiel’s ankles in water from outside. He hadn’t known it had been raining - but evidently the kitten knew.

Castiel picked up the little cat, wrapping it in his coat. The tiny kitten purred at him, and looked up into his eyes. His eyes….he knew them.

“Hello, Samandriel.” He grinned, and his fluffy boyfriend sneezed. Cas grinned. Angels didn’t usually shape-shift, but each and every angel had an animal form they could revert to in times of danger. It was a more convenient option than leaving your vessel to return to heaven, and clearly for Samandriel, being left out in the rain had simulated a life-threatening situation.

“You got locked out again, did you?” He laughed, and Samandriel batted at his nose. He smiled, carrying Samandriel in and getting him a warm towel, which instantly turned his fur static. Dean came thumping down the stairs, knuckling his eyes, and frowned.

“You adopted a cat?”

“No, Dean, this is Samandriel.” Castiel explained, and the angel kitten purred delightedly at Dean, happy to see him, and his tiny tail flicked. Dean had long given up on questioning every single thing that came up when living with two retired angels, so he just came over to take the two of them in his arms.

“How long will he stay like this?”

“Presumably by the morning.” Cas answered, and Samandriel meowed in affirmation. The two of them grinned at the tiny adorable animal that they loved and shared.

“He could do so now, but it would be a shock to the vessel. it’s best to let it happen naturally.”

Dean smiled.

“So looks like we’re staying up tonight until he changes back?”

“Looks like it.”

**  
** Dean picked up his old worn copy of Star Wars: A New Hope. Both angels knew they’d have finished the series by the time the sun came up.


End file.
